The Dursleys Read Sorcerer's Stone
by punkey.doodle.funky.noodle
Summary: Collab with Ismeme Daughter of Athena. Post-DH, Pre-Epilogue. Vernon dies of a heart attack and Harry, Ginny, Albus, Rose, James, Petunia and Dudley read the first book. Please R&R!


**Hey everyone! This new story is a collab between myself and the wonderful Ismeme Daughter of Athena! Without the amazing expertise of this phenomenal writer, this story probably wouldn't exist! BTW, I don't own Harry Potter *sobs* Enjoy!**

**Love,**

**Emily**

Harry Potter awoke to a rapping sound. Pulling his scarlet blanket off himself and being careful not to wake his sleeping wife, he pulled on a Chudley Cannons t-shirt and opened the door.

" 'Scuse me, but are you Mr. 'Arry Potter? I got a letter for you. Funny, I've never heard of you before," rambled the wizened mailman.

"Yes, that would be me," Harry smiled apologetically and took his letter. The mailman took his leave. Meanwhile, Harry stared openmouthed at his letter. It was from Aunt Petunia and Dudley.

"Gin? Can you come here for a sec?" he called into his bedroom. Ginny Potter emerged in a green tank top and black shorts, her hair distinctly rumpled.

"What, Harry?" she asked, a bit miffed at being woken up.

"Look at this letter. It's from my aunt," he told her. The redhead snatched it from his hand and stood on the chair. She proceeded to read it aloud:

"Dear Harry,

We are sorry to inform you that your Uncle Vernon has passed away due to a heart attack. Dudders has expressed an interest in your world, and we were wondering if you might come talk to us about it. Feel free to visit us anytime. Please respond the normal way.

Yours,

Petunia and Dudley Dursley"

All they could do was sit, or stand, in Ginny's case, openmouthed. The Dursleys, expressing an interest in the Wizarding world? It seemed impossible.

Harry sat down and penned his reply.

To Aunt Petunia and Dudley,

I really am sorry to hear about Vernon; it's hard to lose a dad. We can come sometime during the next week, if that works. "We" is me, my wife Ginny, and our kids. James is seven, Albus is six, and Lily is four. I hope to see you soon.

Yours,

Harry Potter

"Merlin, Harry! You're actually going to see them after the way they treated you?" Ginny exploded fiercely.

"They're my family, Ginny. Petunia and Dudley didn't hate me, they were just scared of what Vernon would do to them if they helped me," replied Harry in his calm, I-know-what-I'm-doing voice. **(A/N: should that be hyphenated? Italicized?)**

"If you want, Harry. But I suggest we find something to do with them. We could ask the kids, maybe?" Ginny agreed reluctantly.

"Kids, we're going to go on a bit of a holiday to visit your Great-Aunt Petunia and your cousin Dudley, okay? I want you to be nice to them because Great-Uncle Vernon just went to Heaven. Is that understood?" Harry asked his assembled children. James and Albus were bickering, oatmeal on the corners of their mouths and Lily was picking at her grapes, but they all nodded earnestly.

"Good. We need something to do with them. What do you guys think is something fun we all would enjoy?" Ginny asked. James and Albus started spouting ideas immediately, most along the lines of Quidditch and such. Lily had a genius idea, though.

"Why don't we read a story?" she asked. It was one of her favorite pastimes. **(A/N: is that spelled right?) **It was immediately agreed upon.

Harry Potter walked into a Muggle bookstore called Borders. The posters promising 30% off a new release called Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows drew him in. He looked suspiciously at the display in front, full of the bestselling Harry Potter series. After close examination, he realized they were his would-be seven years at Hogwarts. Well, they wanted to learn about his life, didn't they? He bought them. The clerk's eyes widened when he saw the scar on Harry's face, but thankfully the young man stayed silent. Better than what most wizards would do. A large majority fell all over him, practically worshipping him. Harry walked out of Borders and Apparated back to his house.

"I found some books to read with the Dursleys," Harry informed his family.

"Ooh! Ooh! Can I see them?" squealed Lily.

"We're all going to read them together," Ginny asserted. "We're leaving tomorrow by the Knight Bus, bright and early. Now James, set the table. Lily, come help me stir the sauce. We're having spaghetti tonight." The topic was quickly overcome by common household talk of chores and dinners.

"So, we've got Al, James, and Lily," Harry did a quick head count. "Let's go."

They set off for the Dursleys via the Knight Bus. The ride was uneventful, though as unpleasant as ever. At least they didn't have to squeeze between two double-deckers.

A knock on the door attracted Dudley Dursley's attention. He got up and opened it. Outside stood his cousin Harry, whom he hadn't seen in a very long while.

"Hey, Big D," greeted Harry. "Nice to see you again, knowing that you don't want to beat the living daylights out of me." This was followed by a grin. "This is my wife, Ginny, and our kids, James, Albus, and Lily."

"Hey, Harry, Ginny. Mum's this way; she wasn't too keen on you coming over," the overweight cousin replied.

"Ah, that's understandable," Harry said as his family walked through the door. There was an awkward silence as they waited for Petunia. At last, she walked through the door.

"Harry," she started off tentatively, "I'm really sorry about the way I treated you. I shouldn't have done-" she was cut off.

"Its all right. Gin, this is my lovely Aunt Petunia, who you've heard so much about. Aunt Petunia, this is my wife Ginny, and our kids James, Albus, and Lily."

At the last name, Petunia paled a bit. The little girl looked so much like her sister, it was hard to believe. "Hi," she said softly.

"Anyways, Harry found some Mug- that is, nonmagic books the other day, and we thought we'd share them with you. They're about Harry's life at Hogwarts. And a little bit about how he lived here, too." Ginny's eyes narrowed.

"Alright," Dudley took the green bag from Ginny, "I'll read first."


End file.
